Buzz and Jessie's Story
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: I know it's a bad summary, but it's just a story about how Buzz really likes Jessie. She leaves him speechless, but all he can do is smile and stutter. He wants to tell her how he feels, but a certain, Spanish,alter ego wants to tell her first.
1. Chapter 1

"Buzz? Buzz? Where are ya Buzzy? Ouch!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry Woody!"

"It's ok, Jessie. What were you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Oh, well, I was just lookin' for… Buzzy."

"Buzzy? Oh, Buzz! Yeah, I saw him around here. But he's in SM right now."

"Well, if he's in SM, why hasn't he found me yet? You know how he is!"

Woody looked around and spotted Bo. She was trying to get him to come over to her. He nodded.

"Um… yeah, right. I gotta go. Good luck trying to find Buzz!"

Jessie crossed her arms.

"He'll probably find me first!"

She sat down on the floor and pouted. She looked over to see what Woody had to leave so soon for. He was standing in by the side of the Toy Box, obviously talking to somebody. She couldn't really see who it was because they were hidden behind the side of the Toy Box. Woody laughed nervously as a blue shepherdess crook flew out and hooked him. Jessie smiled.

"Bo." She laughed as she saw Woody be pulled behind the Toy Box. Then she frowned as a shadow loomed over her. She yelped when the shadow bent down and grabbed her waist, flinging her to her feet.

"Hola, Senorita Jessie."

"Um… hi, Buzz."

Buzz grinned and back flipped onto a nearby pile of blocks, grabbed a flower and flipped back in front of Jessie.

"Por tu."

"For me? Ok…" Jessie took the flower and held it. Then she dropped her hands at her sides. Buzz smiled.

"Cualquier cosa por ti".He grinned. Jessie nodded.

"Ok… But you do know that I can't speak Spanish, right?"

Woody walked over and frowned.

"Jess, he said that he would do anything for you. Geez, what a suck-up huh?"

Jessie smiled. "Aw…It's sweet. But, creepy."

"I could give you Spanish lessons if you want, Jess." Woody grinned. Jessie hugged him.

"Thanks Woody! You're the best!" She squeezed him. Buzz glared.

"The Vaquero!" He growled and looked around. Then he saw a checker next to his foot. He smiled as he tossed it at a pile of books. The books came crashing down, and as Woody ran over to help pick them up, Buzz walked over to Jessie and spoke to her.

"Yo odio Woody. Que coqueto!"

Jessie blinked.

"Ok, all I understood was, something, Woody, something, what, something, flirt."

She blinked again as realization hit her.

"Oh! You thought that he was flirting with me? Oh, Buzz!" She hugged him and he smiled smugly at Woody who just waved.

"Te amo, Jessie." He said returning the hug.

"Ok! Whatever! I gotta go!" She playfully punched his arm and ran off. Buzz smiled at her as she ran away, but as soon as she was gone, his head shook violently.

"Ow… What happened?" He rubbed his temples as Woody ran back over.

"Sorry, Buzz. I had to help with the books. I saw your head shake. You ok?"

"Yeah…" He blinked. "Was I…Spanish?"

"Yep."

"Oh, man!" He growled. "Did I scare Jessie? Please say I didn't scare Jessie!"

"Calm down, Buzz! You didn't scare her! Actually you may have made her like you more."

Buzz smiled.

"Really? Wow. Where is she?"

"3-2-1." Woody grinned.

Buzz was attacked by an excited Jessie.

"Hi, Buzzy! Found you! Are you done with SM?"

"Umm… erm… floodledoodledaw…." Buzz stammered.

Woody stepped up.

"Yeah. He's done."

"I knew that as soon as he started stuttering! Isn't he adorable Woodster?"

"Um… sure." Woody smiled and walked away. "See ya later, Jess. Good luck, Buzz."

"Ha-ha, Woody." Buzz said, sarcastically.

"Hey, I gotta go help Bullseye with something, but then after that, we can play a game! Ok?" Jessie kissed his cheek. "Adios, Buzzy!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-y-y-y-y-y-e-e-e-e, J-j-jessie." Buzz stammered. When she was gone, he felt relieved.

"Oh, man. She is… just wow. I gotta do something other than stand and stutter. I'll ask Woody tomorrow, since he's busy with Bo."

He grinned as he watched Woody help Bo 'watch her sheep'. Which was actually just him making out with Bo as her sheep did whatever they wanted to do.

"After all that, I would expect Bo to have blue lips!" Then he shuddered as he imagined it. "Ok. Bad image."

Then Buzz walked over to Rex to see what level of _Buzz Lightyear of Star Command the Video Game,_ he was struggling with this time.

**A/N: I felt like I had to write another Buzz/Jessie story. I couldn't live with just one story. I'll update soon!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Woody. How's Bo?"

"Hi, Buzz. She's good. Why do you ask?" Woody grinned as he wiped his face with a towel.

"Well, I was wondering because you two have been… 'Watching her sheep' a lot lately." He smirked. "Are her lips blue yet?"

Woody dropped the towel.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Buzz. What do you want?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well, I need Jessie help." Buzz sighed.

Woody grinned and put an arm around his best friend.

"Oh…ok. Well let's see… you wanna tell her that you like her…but every time you see her, you either get way too nervous…or you go into SM. Is that right?"

"Yeah…" He sighed. "Exactly right. But also, when I'm Spanish Buzz, I can't control myself and it's like I'm a whole different person. It's like I'm… on the outside looking in."

Woody frowned.

"Oh, no. Man, I knew this would happen. Buzz… you have a war going on…" He sighed. "Inside of you."

"Inside of me?" Buzz frowned.

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's so short. I just needed to get my point across. R&R please! C ya Boofy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Buzz, you see, the Spanish you wants to tell Jessie how he feels."

"He's already done that, Woody." Buzz explained.

"Yeah…but Jessie has never said it back. She always just smiled and then ran off."

"So… what do I do?" Buzz blinked.

"You just try to tell Jessie that you love her…before Spanish Buzz does. Ok? Easy right?"

Buzz's eyes got wider and wider.

"NO! WOODY! I CAN'T EVEN SAY HI TO HER! MUCH LESS TELL HER THAT I… love her." Buzz blushed hard.

Woody smiled.

"Yep! That's why I will help you! Just go up to her and say, 'JESSIE, I LOVE YOU!' Just like that. Ok?"

"Fine, I'll try it." Buzz then heard yell…

"Buzzy!"

Jessie jumped on his back and smiled.

"Trick time, Buzzy!"

She kissed his cheek, knowing what it would cause Buzz to do. Buzz's wings popped out, causing Jessie to fly up and land in front, of a very shocked Buzz.

"H-hi, J-Jess." Buzz then realized that If he didn't tell her now, he probably would never be able to. I mean… this is the first time he has been able to even say 'hi!' to her.

"What's up Buzzy? You seem… distracted."

"Um… I'm alright. I um… wanna tell you something."

"Ok… what is it, Buzz."

"Well… I um…"

All of a sudden, Buzz's head shook violently. Then he grinned.

"Te amo Jessie."

Jessie looked disappointed.

"Oh… alright, Buzz."

Then Buzz's head shook again.

"Jessie! I need to…"

"Buzz. I gotta go. Can this wait?" Jessie smiled.

"Sure, Jess." Buzz grinned. "See ya later, Jess."

Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm… what's this? No big stutter? No blushing?" She winked. Buzz blushed.

"W-well…I-I…"

Jessie grinned.

"There it is. See ya Buzzy."

Buzz blushed as Jessie walked away. Then Woody blinked.

"well… that was… interesting. It seems as if we must have underestimated, Spanish Buzz."

"So now what?" Buzz felt like crying. He had tried, he really had. But, Spanish Buzz got out, and now… Oh, Jessie.

"I don't know, Buzz. I don't know."

Woody put an arm around his best friend as they sat down and Buzz cried softly.

"I gotta tell her… soon." Buzz said as he wiped away his tears. Then he stood up. "No more nervous Buzz. If Spanish Buzz wants war, I'll give him a war."

**Author's Note: I think this story is coming out really nicely. I'll update soon! R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Buzz sat quietly between Woody and Jessie. He looked over at Jessie. She was shaking as she watched the movie. He looked down and saw that she was scared and shivering in fear. The monster on the movie jumped out of the closet and attacked the girl. Jessie gripped the couch and grabbed Buzz's arm.

"Emm…."

She buried her face into Buzz's plastic arm. Then she held her feet close into her body and jumped into Buzz's lap. Buzz blushed, and then he remembered his vow. He collected all of the courage in his body, and kissed her head. Jessie looked up, but then she smiled. She sighed and then, continued to watch the movie. After the movie was over, Buzz was trying to get up, and he heard a sleepy moan.

"Don't get up, Buzz… I'm still sleeping, Buzzy."

Jessie grinned and snuggled back into his plastic chest. Buzz heard a snicker.

"Way to go, man. Didn't think you had it in you."

Mr. Potatohead smiled and jumped off of the couch. Buzz just grinned. He wrapped one arm around Jessie's back and put his other arm underneath her legs. Then he hopped down and laid her down on a sponge. Then he got up and walked away.

Jessie woke up on a sponge.

"Hm. I don't remember laying here."

The she sat up and looked down. Buzz lay on Andy's bed underneath Andy's arm. She slowly got up and climbed in next to him.

"Hey, Partner."

Buzz slowly opened his eyes.

"Um… hey, Jess." He wiped his eyes.

His voice was a little scratchy from him suddenly waking up, but Jessie didn't care.

"Hey. Thanks for last night. That movie was really freaking me out. No more Scary Movies."

"Right. Um… Jess?"

"Yeah, Buzzy?"

"I…"

His head shook violently, again.

"Hola, Jessie."

"Hi, Spanish Buzzy."

"I, um, how you say, need to let, you, a, know, that, real Buzz is a, how you say, flirt?"

He slipped out of Andy's grasp, puling Jessie with him.

"Huh? What do you mean, he's a flirt?"

Jessie blinked.

"He, a, loves, you and he doesn't, how you say, want me to steal his girl."

Jessie blushed.

"Really? Well… why are YOU telling me this?"

"Because I…. love you, Senorita Jessie. And, no alternate me is, going to take you away."

Then he took her hands and smiled. He waited. Then he frowned.

"What?" Jessie was confused.

"Do you love me too?" He grinned.

"Um… I don't love Spanish you." She pulled away her hands.

"Huh? Why not, Senorita?" He frowned.

"Because you don't really exist. I love the funny, quirky, adorable Buzz that I had, before you entered the picture. And I want him back, now."

Spanish Buzz sighed. "No. You have me. And me alone. No more, Buzz. Just Senor Buzz."

"I don't think so Buzz!" She spun him around and slammed her pinky finger into his reset button.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Buzz's head spun and shook until he lay back onto the bed. Jessie waited.

"Buzzy? Hellloooo?" She felt like crying. "Buzz…"

"Jessie?"

Jessie looked up to find Buzz awake.

"Buzz! Wait, say something Spanish."

"Ok… Hola. That's all I know."

"Oh, Buzz! It is you!" Jessie dove onto him and hugged him. Buzz blushed.

"What happened, Jess?" He sat up.

"Spanish Buzz."

"He probably will come back. But we can stop him."

"How?"

"Well…" He sighed. "Jessie. When you first came to Andy's room, I liked you. I thought that you were so cool. You could do things that most guys can't even do! I wanted to be near you, but every time I came near you, I got nervous. Then I just wanted to run away. But now, I know why. I knew as soon as Spanish Buzz started to bother me."

He smiled and stood up. Jessie stood up with him. He took her hands.

"I love you, Jessie."

Jessie smiled and tackled him in a kiss.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, BUZZY!" she screamed. All the toys woke up and smiled at them. Woody got up. He motioned to Andy.

"SHHH! Don't wake Andy up! Oh, and good job, Buzz."

Buzz and Jessie grinned.

'That wasn't so hard.' He thought.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but I needed ideas. Send me some ideas, and I'll continue. But for now, c ya Boofy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok, Everybody… That's all the boring news, how about we get to the exciting stuff!"

Woody stood up on the podium where all the meetings were held. Buzz stood at his side with Jessie holding his hand and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"We all know that today we are getting a new toy. I just want to remind everyone that no one gets replaced when we get new toys; we just get new members to our family." Buzz reminded with a smile. Jessie grinned, squeezed his hand and blurted,

"And everybody better be nice! I don't want another incident, like the one I heard about when Buzz came to this room, WOODY!"

Woody's face grew red as Buzz whispered to Jessie about keeping her voice down. Woody took deep breaths to try and make his face a lighter shade as he yelled,

"Alrighty, then everyone! Meeting adjourned!"

All the toys scattered as Buzz smiled and stroked Jessie's hair. Woody came over and almost blew chunks as he watched the couple rub noses and he almost choked as he listened to Jessie giggle. He decided to interrupt.

"Hey guys. The new toy will be here around noon, when Andy gets home from his grandma's house." He didn't notice a figure moving in behind him. "So I need you two to watch and be prepared if Andy decides to come home earl-AH!"

Buzz watched and laughed as Jessie giggled. They both smiled as Woody turned around to see who interrupted him. When he saw who it was, he grinned.

"Oh, hey Bo."

Bo pulled her shepherdess' crook tighter behind Woody's neck.

"Hey, Woody. I wasn't interrupting anything important was I?"

"Oh, no. I was just talking to Buzz and Jessie about-"

"I asked if it was important, not what it was exactly." Bo said as she stepped even closer to her boyfriend.

"Bo…" Woody whined. "Not in front of Buzz and especially not Jessie!"

"Let 'em look." She said as they kissed. Buzz laughed as he kept Jessie wrapped in his arms.

"I see who wears the pants in that relationship!" He and Jessie both laughed.

"Hey...what's…that…supposed…to…mean?" Woody asked between kisses.

"Nothin'. We'll see ya later Woody." Buzz said as he and Jessie walked away. They whole room was busy for a good hour or so, until Buzz yelled,

"Hey guys! Andy's home!"

Jessie ran down and also yelled,

"Along with the new toy! Quick everybody! HIDE!"

Woody jumped up from his position on the floor with Bo. He has kissy marks all over his face.

"Already? Ok, let's go, people!" he yelled, wiping his face with his sleeve as he ran back to the bed where Andy left him. Right as he did so, Andy came bursting in.

"DA-DA-DA- DAAAAA! Super Spanish Juarez here to save the day!" He yelled, holding a toy in his balled up fist. He ran around and finally dropped the toy on his bed. "I'm hungry."

He ran out just as Buzz sat up. He felt a little dizzy and looked over at a shocked Woody. He was desperately looking around as if searching for a way out. Then Buzz's head spun.

"Um… hey there, um… Juarez!" Woody greeted still looking around.

'_**Darn it! Does he have to pick the wrong time to be Spanish Buzz?'**_ Woody thought frantically. He saw a spot where he could toss Buzz, but when he turned around, Buzz was on his knee in front of Juarez.

"Hola, Senorita. Tu eres muy bonita. Te amo-"

Woody burst in with,

"Hey! Uh, Buzz! Maybe you should go see if Jessie's ok!"

"Senorita Jessie? Eh, No. She, a, have you to watch her. I will watch Senorita Juarez." Buzz said grinning. Jessie looked at him. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Buzzy? Are you, ok?" She said as Buzz' head spun again. He looked around and saw that he was on one knee in front of some strange toy, holding one of her hands. He popped up.

"Whoa! S-sorry. I got this thing… well it's a long story. It's nice to meet you. Um…Juarez, is it?"

Juarez smiled. She grinned.

"Yes, Buzz. That is my name. You are very kind."

"Huh? How? I just said hi."

"Well, you bent down and kissed my hand, and you called me beautiful." She said blushing.

"I did? Oh. Sorry. You see? I don't do that with other toys, except Jessie. I hope I didn't confuse you." He said. Then he heard sobbing. "Jessie? Jessie!"

"Buzzy, how could you?" She said as he knelt down next to her.

"I'm SO sorry Jess! I didn't mean to! It was…SM!"

Jessie smiled and hugged him.

"It's ok, Buzzy."

Buzz then pulled her to her feet and kissed her.

"Let's go meet the new toy, ok?" Jessie said. "Then we can finish."

Buzz nodded. "Ok."

They both walked over to where Juarez stood.

"Howdy! I'm Jessie. And you've already met Buzz. Right, Buzzy?"

"Yep! And I'm really sorry."

Juarez smiled. _**'I know that he likes me. He's just little shy." **_She thought grinning.

"Yeah. It is ok. Are you two, um…?"

"Dating? Yeah!" Jessie said as Buzz kissed her head.

"Yep!"

Woody smiled.

"Yeah. Ever since Jessie came into this room, Buzz was head over heels for her."

Buzz grinned.

"And have been ever since." He said pulling Jessie closer to him. Juarez watched angrily as the couple walked away. She turned back to Woody who was being pulled away by a shepherdess' crook.

"Bo!"

"Come here Woody, we gotta talk." She said with a smirk. Woody walked away with her. Juarez blinked.

"Ok…how can I make that Buzz stay away from Jessie, and get him to love me? Well, if I know anything about space toys, and I do, they have reset buttons. And if I hold it down for a while, then he will be in his preprogrammed Spanish Mode. And since I'm Spanish, then he will love me instead of that Jessie girl! Ha! Now, how do I get close to Buzz long enough to push the button, without Jessie thinking that something is up?"

She began to pace.

"I got it! But I'll need to make a phone call."


	6. Chapter 6

Juarez ran over to the play-phone toy and punched in some numbers. An angry sounding female voice answered.

"What?"

"It's me, Juarez."

"Oh, ok. What do you need?" the voice sounded just a little kinder.

"I need you to come over for a visit."

"Ok. Now, would this visit have anything to do with el chico?"

Juarez blushed.

"Yes, it does. Listen, he has a girlfriend, but he has some sort of attraction to me. Well, his 'SM' does."

The voice sighed.

"Juarez, chica, why do you always fall for these battery-operated toys?"

"I don't know. They are always so cute; maybe they should stop making them so adorable!"

"Fine, what do you need to do?"

"I need his girlfriend to be away from him for at least 10 minutes. That way I can sneak behind him and push his 'reset' button, forcing him to be Spanish forever! Then he will dump that Jessie girl and love me! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Juarez calmed down as she heard silence on the phone.

"Hello? Hellllooo?"

"What? I'm right here."

Juarez spun around to meet her mom.

"Mi mami! Hola! Como estas?"

"Muy bien, chica. So where's this chico?" Juarez's mother looked around.

"Over there, Mami."

Juarez's mother looked over at where her daughter was pointing.

"Ooh. He is definitely handsome, but where is his girlfriend?"

Juarez frowned as she counted.

"3-2-1."

"BUZZY!" Juarez and her mother watched as Jessie jumped on Buzz's back laughing. Juarez gritted her teeth as she watched Buzz fling her so that Jessie was right in front of him. Then he pulled her in for a long kiss, as she directed him behind the Toy Box. Juarez almost blew chunks.

"Oi. I hate that girl. She has Buzz in the palm of her hand! And even worse, he is willing to stop whatever he's doing just to make out with her or go do 'couple-type' things with her. Even if it means, not spending time with his friends."

Juarez smiled evilly as she pulled out what her mother had brought for her.

"Now, chica, be careful with that."

"I will mami. Hasta luego! Te amo!"

"Te amo tu!" Her mother yelled as she poofed away.

Juarez poured some of the 'gift' into a cup. Then she stepped over to where Buzz and Jessie were wiping their mouths and attempting to smooth out Jessie's wrinkled clothes. She was laughing as Buzz tried to get some of the kissy-marks off of the back of his neck. She giggled as he struggled. He grumbled.

"Geez, Jess! How did you manage to kiss the back of my neck? You are getting more and more creative every time!"

Jessie blushed as she smoothed out her sleeves.

"I try to keep it fun! Am I doing well?"

Buzz leaned over and kissed her head.

"Yep."

He smiled as Juarez walked over.

"Howdy, Juarez! What's up?" Jessie asked, jumping up and down.

"I actually have somethin for you, mi amiga." Juarez said as she handed Jessie the cup.

"Gee, thanks!" She drank it and suddenly wanted to run away. She took off. "See ya Buzzy!"

"See ya Jessie!" Buzz then turned to Juarez.

"That was nice. What was it?"

"Oh, it was just a drink. She looked thirsty."

"Oh yeah, see uses most of her moisture to kiss me." He said laughing.

"Right… I gotta go. Hug?"

"Sure, Juarez." Buzz hugged her and Juarez pushed his 'reset' button.

"Ha!"

Buzz's head spun and Jessie gasped. Juarez looked unbelievably pleased. Buzz laid face-first on the floor until Juarez bent down and lifted his chin.

"Hola, Buzz."

"Hola bonita Senorita."


	7. Chapter 7

Jessie had been hurt before, but not like this. Buzz was _her_ boyfriend, at least he was supposed to be, so why was he following that Juarez chick around like a lost puppy? It made Jessie mad. Like really mad. She waited for Juarez to ask Buzz to leave her alone, then she stomped over to Buzz and socked him good once in his jaw. He fell to the floor and stared at her.

"Senorita! Tu eres muy loco!"

"NO! You're crazy! You're the one who's going around flirting with that, that IMBECILE like I'm not here!"

"Become calm! I, a, am just, a, helping Juarez around, And-ay's room."

"That ain't helpin'! And that ain't how you say Andy's name! You're such a flirt! I can't stand you!"

"Senorita! I…I'm sorry!"

"No you're not! Did you just expect me to just walk around hanging on to your arm, begging you to give you some attention?"

"Well…"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Jessie ran away from Buzz with her hands balled into fists. She dove underneath Andy's bed.

"Ohithurts! !" she tried her best to breathe normally, but she was failing at it. Her breath was ragged and heavy and she began to gasp for breath. She stopped gasping but she left the tears on her face. She needed to talk to somebody. Suddenly, she heard a loud thump, and a groan.

"Ouch…"

Jessie crawled over to the sound and peeked. It was a doll with a Mexican style dress on with a ring of what looked like Pixie-Dust around her feet. Jessie stood up and tried to look intimidating.

"Who…who are you?"

"Huh? Oh, you're that Jessie doll that was hanging all over that Buzz guy, right?"

Jessie blushed.

"Yeah…and who are you?"

"I'm Marisol, Juarez's mom."

"YOU'RE JUAREZ'S MOM?"

"SHHHH! Yes, I am."

Jessie walked over and stared at her.

"You do know, that your daughter, Juarez, STOLE, my boyfriend? Right?"

"What?"

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for him to ask me out? I… I was so happy, when he asked me. Now…I've lost him."

"What do you mean?"

Jessie sat on the floor and invited Marisol to sit next to her. Then, she took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Marisol about her and Buzz's history.

"And that's why it hurts so much."

Jessie wiped away the stream of tears as Marisol hugged her gently.

"Shhh… it's alright. I'm gonna have a talk with Juarez and see if I can't fix this."

Jessie nodded as Marisol slipped out from under the bed.

"Juarez?"

Marisol saw her daughter skipping around as Buzz followed her excitedly.

"Senorita, por favor?"

"No, Buzzy. I need to go away by myself for a few minutes."

"Puedo come contigo?"

"No, Buzzy. You can't come with me."

Juarez turned around and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll see you later, Buzzy."

"Fine. Hasta luego."

Buzz turned away and started to walk off. Juarez smiled. Suddenly, someone grabbed her.

"Whoa!"

She looked up and saw her mom glaring at her.

"Juarez Elizabeth Hernandez. We need to talk."

Juarez sat up and sighed.

"Mami. Why are you here?"

"Well, I originally came here to hand you this letter from Janie,"

She waved the letter I Juarez's face and yanked it back when Juarez reached for it.

"But now I'm here to beat the crap outta you."

Juarez winced.

"Why?"

"Because you stole Jessie's boyfriend."

"Who? I didn't know she was dating again."

"You stole Buzz from her. I know you did. Now give me back that On The Run stuff."

"Fine. I don't need it anyway."

"And…"

"I want you to fix Buzz."

Jessie stepped on Juarez's leg. Juarez bit her lip in pain

"No way! Buzz loves me! I'm not gonna force him to love you!"

"Just switch him back, then we'll see who he loves."

Juarez tried to stand as she rubbed the sore spot on her leg from Jessie digging her foot into Juarez's leg.

"Ok. I'll fix him."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Jessie whacked Juarez on the arm.

"Well, figure it out. Or else."

"Juarez rubbed her arm and sighed.

"Fine. Just throw him off the desk. Or smack him hard. Anything that will knock him."

"Ok."

Jessie shoved and glared at Juarez for a few minutes, then she set off to find Buzz.

"Hey, Buzzy."

"Hola, senorita. What, a, can I do for, a, you?"

Jessie's gaze turned into a hard stare.

"You can hold still."

Buzz stared at her and his eyes widened as he watched her swing at him. She missed and he rammed into the bookshelf, dropping a large pile of books on him. Jessie gasped as he passed out. Everyone crowded around Buzz. Juarez and her mom stared at the scene before them.

"Senorita… My Jessie…"

Jessie couldn't breathe. She dropped to her knees and started screaming. She shoved books away and grabbed Buzz. His body was limp as she shook him. Woody was surprised that Buzz didn't have whiplash. He shook away his thoughts to focus on the situation at hand.

"Buzz! Buzz! Buzz? Please…don't be gone."

Jessie's eyes widened as the reality of the situation hit her. This had happened in the garbage truck.

"It's happening again…"

She swirled her finger around his wing-popping button. He didn't move. She then slipped her hand in his. He didn't even sigh, so she sighed. She had almost lost him in the truck, and now she had really lost him, for real this time.

"Oh, Buzz."

Juarez felt sick.

"Its all my fault. I shouldn't have done anything. Oh, Jessie I'm so sorry."

Juarez knelt next to her and hugged her gently. Jessie hugged back and sobbed.

"WHY ME? WHY HIM? WHY NOW?"

Juarez rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry."

Juarez let go as Jessie sank to her knees. Juarez stood up and hugged her mom as she watched her new friend suffer.

"Mami…"

"Jess?"

Buzz suddenly looked up. He looked at Jessie's sad face, with tears on it and her head hung low. He reached up and hugged her tightly. Jessie swelled with happiness.

"Jessie! Oh, my Jessie!"

"Oh, so now I'm your property, huh?"

Jessie hugged back even tighter.

"Buzzy…"

They hugged in the midst of cheers, claps, and screams. Woody ran over and squeezed Buzz's shoulder.

"You gave us quite a scare, space ranger."

"What happened?"

Buzz still held Jessie as Juarez explained.

"I tried to permanently switch you to Spanish Mode."

"Why?"

"Because I like you. It was selfish, and I'm truly sorry."

Buzz stood up and smiled at Juarez.

"It's alright. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And I'm ok now, right?"

"I guess so."

Buzz patted Juarez on her shoulder.

"There's someone out there for you, Juarez. I know it. Just be nicer, and less…sinister. You'll have someone soon."

"Thanks, Buzz."

"No prob."

Buzz squeezed Jessie as she smile up at him.

"It all works out in the end."

Jessie grinned at Buzz, as Juarez smiled at both of them.

"Hey, Buzz?"

"Yeah, Juarez?"

"I was wondering…if you and Jessie could teach me how to dance. I'm a little clumsy when it comes to stuff like that."

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty sure that Jessie wouldn't mind it either."

"I don't mind. Then , you can dance with Buzz and me all the time!"

"But it would just be a friendly dance, ya know. I wouldn't want to ruin anything that you two have. Especially by dancing with your boyfriend."

Juarez grinned and smiled at Jessie, who smiled at Buzz. She patted his chest.

"I just had a great idea!"

"What's up?"

"We should make a book. Like a kid's book. We could sell it and make a ton of money!"

"We need a title, first. What should we call it?"

"How about… 'Buzz and Jessie's Story'?"

"Short, sweet, straight to the point..."

"Kinda like you…" Jessie laughed.

"I love it." Buzz smiled at her.

"And I love you." Jessie whispered, giving him a light kiss.

Woody groaned.

"Aw…get a room."

"There is only Andy's room. And Molly's room is too, girly. So…deal with it!"

Jessie and Buzz laughed and kissed again, as Woody tried his best not to puke. Soon, Andy came home and played with all of them. He had Woody fall off a cliff only to have Buzz save him.

"Thank you, Buzz!" Andy as Jessie said.

Jessie hugged Buzz and went to go help Woody save Slinky from being captured by Evil Dr. Porkchop. That night, All the toys were in Andy's bed sleeping, except for Jessie, Buzz and Juarez.

"I think today went well…" Jessie whispered.

"Yeah… thanks, for helping change me. I only cared about myself. You changed that."

"You're welcome, Juarez."

Juarez smiled at Jessie and turned over to go to sleep. Juarez's mom left around the time when Andy came home. Buzz smiled and held Jessie close as he started to drift off.

"Buenos Noches, Senorita."

Jessie sat up and stared at Buzz.

"Spanish Buzz?"

Buzz smiled at her.

"The, a, one and, a, only!"

Jessie cringed and back away.

"No…nonononononononononono…"

And Buzz busted out laughing.

"You should see your face!"

Jessie crossed her arms and glared.

"That wasn't funny, Buzzy!" She whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry, Jess. Come on, let's get some sleep."

Jessie sighed and curled up next to him.

"That wasn't funny."

"I'm sorry, Jessie."

"It's alright. Goodnight, Buzz."

"Goodnight, Jessie."

THE END!

A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R please!


End file.
